This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Patients in various treatment scenarios are provided oxygen supplementation which typically comes as flowing oxygen from a compressed source of oxygen to an appliance. This flow of oxygen allows the patient to inhale a flow of oxygen. The flow of oxygen from the source of the compressed source of oxygen, which can be a bottle or an oxygen generator, is carried to the appliance using a flexible hose. The supplementation often uses hoses which are replaced at a predetermined frequency for sanitation purposes. The replaceable hoses are susceptible to failure caused by the bending or folding of the hose. Once folded, plastic deformation within the air hose causes a weakness in the hose which leads to frequent repeated folding of the hose at the given location. This folding of the hose inhibits the flow of oxygen to a patient caused by a crimped oxygen hose which can cause discomfort and which is a safety hazard. As such, it would be desirable to have a system which prevents or repairs the disposable air hoses in a cost effecting and simple manner.